


Friday the 13th

by taviceline



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, part two yall, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Barbara have a date on Friday the 13th. *suspenseful music* Does it go well or is that day really unlucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

Barbara turned on her Bluetooth while she hummed the chorus of Often. It was a tradition in the Manor to watch a bunch of horror movies on Friday the 13th and eat lots of food. With everything they saw, it wasn’t like it actually scared them but it was the thrill. The cheesy old ones were pretty funny anyway. When Barbara and the birds went by the tower to watch T’Challa possibly kick Bucky’s ass, she invited Sam to her place for dinner and a movie. The best thing about it being at her place was that Jason didn’t have a key.

Somehow, Bucky and Jason had managed to crash the last two dates Sam and Barbara went on. They both sort of saw it coming; that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Frankie, Barbara’s roommate, had already left ‘just in case they needed some space.’ Frankie Charles. Wing-girl, best friend, and partner in crime-stopping. She’d also put together Barbara’s outfit in all her infinite fashion wisdom.

“Hey, Babs! It’s Sam!” He knocked on the door lightly, carrying a bag with a bottle of wine and everything needed to make honey garlic chicken on his arm. In his other hand, he had a box of pizza. Tim helped out by telling him Barbara’s favorite.

“Coming!” Barbara yelled before opening the door. She smiled even wider once she saw Sam. “Hey! You need any help with that?”

“I’ve got it,” Sam assured her. He walked into the house, looking around a little. “This is a really nice place.”

Barbara closed the door behind him and pointed to the kitchen so he could set the food down. “Thanks! I moved here to Burnside some time ago for college. Y’know, I’ve never made honey garlic chicken before.”

“Neither have I, which is why I brought a backup.” Sam put the bag on the table carefully and showed Barbara the pizza.

“Pizza is the greatest backup,” Barbara agreed. Before going to pick out a movie, she peeked into the bag. She had to admit it, Sam had great taste in wine. Smiling to herself, she scanned the shelf of DVDs. She had a lot of horror movies on DVD and there was also Netflix and Hulu. Possibilities were endless. “What movie do you wanna watch? I’ve got pretty much every scary movie ever made.”

Sam took out everything for the chicken and set the ingredients to the side on a counter. Once he was finished, he looked back at Barbara and grinned. She looked like she was seriously concentrating on the shelf but she also looked so cute! “Lady’s choice.”

Barbara didn’t notice him looking at her but one movie did catch her eye. She had to stand on her toes in order to reach it. The price of having a tall roommate. “I’ve got The Conjurer?” she suggested, still looking through the shelf. “That okay?”

“Sounds perfect!” Sam couldn’t help but stare when Barbara smiled. She had a beautiful smile but her eyes were something else entirely. Was there even a name for that shade of blue? When she looked back at him, he looked away before meeting her eyes again. “I’ll go ahead and get the stuff ready for the chicken.”

“I’ll help,” Barbara said before putting the DVD case next to her Xbox. She went into the kitchen and stood beside Sam. “What’s first, flyboy?”

“Medium sauce pan to make the sauce first,” Sam read. “And flyboy? Is that my new nickname?”

Barbara took out a pan from her cabinet and set it on the stove before explaining. “Yeah! You know, because of the wings?” She did a flying motion with her arms to illustrate. “Good? Bad?”

“I like it!” Sam laughed a little at her movements. “I’ve got pretty much everything for the sauce. We just need to mince the garlic.”

“I could do that. Can you hand me the cutting board on the wall?” Barbara took the bamboo board and thanked him with a smile. She started cutting slowly at first, being careful not to cut herself. “Did you grow up here in New York?”

“Yeah, I grew up in Harlem with my two younger siblings.” Sam smiled wistfully, thinking of life back then. It was definitely simpler. “What about you? Did you grow up in Gotham?”

“Mhm! With my little brother.” Now that she was getting into the groove of mincing, Barbara let herself look up at Sam. “What are your siblings like?”

“Gideon is a military man like me,” Sam started. “Good kid, but he’s got a temper. Sarah’s sweet but she’d got the Wilson temper too. They’re both good kids though. I raised both of ‘em while our mom worked.”

To Barbara, it still amazed her how normal his life was before all this. He just was a regular guy living in D.C. when Steve Rogers decided to be a little shit on his run. “They sound like good people.”

“What’s your brother like?”

Barbara looked back at the garlic while she spoke. She hadn’t really talked about James in God knows how long. “After my mom left, I helped my dad out with James. He was always kind of a troubled kid. It’s a long story but we ended up opposite sides of the law. He died.”

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about that.”

As a wise animal once said, ‘You gotta put your past behind ya.’ Barbara shrugged. “It’s fine. Are these pieces small enough?”

Sam looked at the cutting board and nodded. He poured some olive oil into the pan and turned it on. “Those are perfect. You can go ahead and add the garlic.”

“What’s next?” Barbara asked after using the knife to lightly slide the pieces into the pan.

“We let it brown and then add liquid.” Sam leaned against the counter. “I’m guessing purple is your favorite color?”

“I’m also partial to red.” Barbara sat on a stool next to Sam and spun a little. “My hair and all. You?”

“Green. Hey, Babs?”

Barbara stopped spinning but she had to grab the counter in order to stay still. “Yeah?”

“You know I didn’t have anythin’ to do with the lingerie thing right? I just don’t want you to think I’m one of those guys.”

“I know. Jay’s a dumbass.” Barbara started to say something else but she sniffed a little. “I think the sauce is burning.”

Sam frowned a little and when he looked in the pan, sure enough it was burning. He turned the dial back to off and scratched the back off his neck sheepishly. “I must’ve turned it too high when we were talking and I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.”

Barbara picked up the pizza box and spun it around on one finger like it was a basketball. “Don’t be! That’s what the pizza’s for!” she reminded him with a wink. She stopped the box and held it with both hands this time as she turned on her heels, walking back to the living room. “The glasses are in the cabinet to your right, flyboy!”

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Sam took two glasses out of the cabinet, pouring the wine into both of them. He sat beside Barbara who’d already gotten a blanket for the both of them. She changed the movie to Jurassic Park at the last minute and reached over to the wall to turn the lights off. “Pizza and wine,” Barbara said as she took her glass and a slice of pizza. “Sam, you are a spectacular date.”

Sam and Barbara both clinked glasses before turning towards the movie. He put his arm around her, resting more on her shoulders. Barbara was glad that it was dark so that no one could see how much she was smiling. She scooted closer to Sam and laid her head on his shoulder. Her body was turned more toward him. Sam’s arm pulled her close only slightly with his hand now supporting her upper back but neither of them minded. “You should come by the Tower soon and spar with us,” he said softly. “I wanna see how easily you can kick my ass.”

“Sounds fun!” Barbara laughed. She was _definitely_ glad that she invited Sam over. Whoever said that Friday the 13th was unlucky was seriously wrong that night.


End file.
